Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel unit circuit, and more particularly to a pixel unit circuit to solve the color shift problem associated with the wide view angle LCD panel.
Description of the Related Art
The LCD panel is an increasingly popular display panel that has a high resolution, light weight, thin and has low power consumption. However, current LCD panels still have some technological problems that need to be solved. For example, a problem associated with a wide view angle still exists, in which the user sees the displayed image with the different gray-scale levels and brightness when he or she is watching the image from the front or at an angle from the either right or left side of the display. Usually, the brightness of the image as seen by the user from the front of the display is higher than that when it is seen from either side of the display. Therefore, the frames viewed on the LCD apparatus at different angles have different brightness, which causes different color mixing results. Thus, the phenomena of color shift and color de-saturation tend to occur.
Recently, a new pixel structure has been proposed to solve the color shift problem associated with the wide view angle LCD panel. For the prior art technology, reference can be made to China patent application number 200810005696.1. However, in the prior art, each pixel has to be electronically connected to at least two gate lines, and it functions according to the corresponding gate driving signals on these two gate lines. In such a method, not only is the aperture ratio of the pixel circuit occupied, but also the number of channels of gate driving signals increases, causing the timing control to become complicated.
Therefore, a novel pixel structure to solve the color shift problem associated with the wide view angle LCD panel and further solve the problems in the prior art's is required.